


Leather

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt wearing black leather pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

Title: Leather  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 694  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt wearing black leather pants.

 

Hermann knocked on Newt's door. He heard Newt holler for him to come in. "Newton? This was your idea, so I hope you're dressed and ready to go." Hermann ran a hand down his slacks, trying to smooth out a few wrinkles. He hadn't worn the pants since his last television appearance over a year earlier. They were the nicest ones he had that still fit.

"Psh, the party don't start until I walk in, Hermann. There's no rush."

Hermann's jaw dropped as Newt came out of the bathroom. Newt's hair was still sticking up and wild, but it looked a little less fluffier than usual. His Black Velvet Rabbits t-shirt, which was black and purple, looked like it was painted onto his chest. However, the tightness of the shirt had nothing on Newt's shiny, black leather pants.

The pants were so tight that not only could Hermann see Newt wasn't wearing anything underneath them, but he also could possibly make a guess at Newt's religion, if he so desired. He was very aware that he was staring. When he finally managed to bring his eyes up from Newt's crotch to the man's face, he was greeted with a smile so bright it was almost blinding.

"So, what do you think?" Newt slowly turned in a circle. "I can't believe they still fit."

The leather creaked, drawing Hermann's gaze downward again. He wasn't sure if 'fit' was the correct word. He had no idea how Newt managed to get into the pants in the first place without outside help, an act of a deity, or some kind of lubrication.

When Hermann tried to respond, all that came out was a whimpering noise. He felt himself flush. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Are you certain those won't cut off circulation to your... your everything? They look a bit tight."

"I just have to keep moving. It helps if you stretch a little to get the leather loose." Newt began to do some sort of a wriggle, shaking his ass from side to side and then doing something odd with each of his legs.

Between the sights and the sounds of Newt in the obnoxiously tight pants, Hermann was starting to feel light-headed. He staggered backward until he was resting against the wall. Newt continued his 'dance' with a smirk on his face, almost as if he knew he was driving Hermann mad.

"Are you ready to go, Hermann? The cab should be waiting for us."

"I... er... I feel like I'm not properly dressed for going to a club." Hermann glared at his clothes. He looked like someone's grandfather. No wonder Newt mocked his clothing so frequently. "I should go change." Except he was fairly certain he didn't own anything that came close to what Newt had on.

"If you really want to change, you can borrow something of mine." Newt rolled his eyes at Hermann's skeptical look. "Do you have any idea how many vintage band t-shirts I own? Second drawer down in the dresser. Your pants are fine."

Hermann shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it on the back of Newt's chair. He walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer. He wasn't going to wear a shirt with a band he didn't recognize; someone could ask him about them and he'd look like an idiot. Hermann finally found one at the very bottom. He took his shirt and undershirt off, tossing them to Newt. He ignored the wolf whistle Newt made at the sight of Hermann shirtless. Tugging the t-shirt over his head, he turned around. "Well?"

"I had no idea you liked Nirvana." Newt grinned. "Feel better about yourself now?"

"I had a roommate who listened to them constantly. It grew on me, especially the unplugged album they did." Hermann glanced down at himself. He felt a bit foolish dressed like this, but it would certainly be more comfortable than what he had been wearing previously.

Newt came over, leaning in to bring his mouth by Hermann's ear. "Play your cards right tonight and you can help me peel these pants off later."

"Oh, I plan on it."


End file.
